


May 29, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed near Martha Kent.





	May 29, 2003

I never created DC.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed near Martha Kent after Supergirl was careless and accidentally harmed her via one recent battle.

THE END


End file.
